


He's all I can think about

by currently_reading



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currently_reading/pseuds/currently_reading
Summary: tw || suicide"The idea that one day i won't be able to work with him in the lab and that i won't be able to nearly get a heart attack because he sits on the ceiling eating pop tarts at 3 am or never ever gonna hear him laugh at his awful jokes again ever, never even crossed my mind. But now that's all i can think of."or everything gets to much for Peter and the Avengers have to tell the world
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	He's all I can think about

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> English isn't my native Language. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This is my first story I have written in English, please be nice.
> 
> Please give me some constructive criticism or write what you liked about my Story.

The moment Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan and the Rest of the Avengers went on stage, all the reporters and Paparazzi who were in the room went crazy. Everybody wanted to know what the Avengers had to tell them so urgent, that nobody realized how exhausted and sad the Earth mightiest heroes seemed.

Everybody went quiet when Natasha Romanov started to speak.

"Yesterday afternoon we got a letter. It was a suicide note. The boy who killed himself was 15 years old and a dear friend of ours. His name was Peter Parker, he loved science, tinkering in his lab and his Friends. He loved to play pranks on all of us, or pull an all nighter to Work. And most importantly паук loved smiling and making his friends happy." The Woman stepped back. Sadness showing in the face that normally shows no emotions.

Pepper was the next one who talked "His life was one trauma after another. When he was 4 he survived a plane crash but his parents didn't, with 13 he watched his Uncle get shot, how the bullet hit him, how the force brought him to the ground and how he died." Pepper stopped. Her eyes glistening and tears were threatening to fall. "But even after these traumatising events he never lost hope fully."

Pepper stepped back and Tony started speaking.

"When I first met the Underoos. He was 14. He lived with his aunt in this way to small apartment and built computers out of scraps he found in the trash." He paused " I was there because I found out he was Spiderman and I wanted to recruit him, take him to Germany and let him fight against the rogue Avengers. When I asked him what he thought of it he answered 'Mr. Stark, I can't go to Germany, I've got homework'. "

Nobody in the room said anything. They just found out that their Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was a teenager. Who just took his life.

"And that was when I met the kid" Steve Rogers said "Queens was... he always was something special. I knew this the second he stole my Shield and then complained about his landing." He smiled sadly at the memory "After he fought me and the others, he went back to New York, back to school like nothing ever happened. He then proceeded to find out some people are selling alien weapons and he tried to bust them. He went after the guy and ended up in a warehouse. Then the Villain was able to crash the building, Spiderman stuck underneath it." 

Every Avenger, plus Happy and Pepper had tears streaming down their faces. Even some of the reporters shed a tear.

Happy Hogan continued: "He somehow lifted the building and even though he was injured he still went after the guy and fought him. On a Plane. That crashed. Both, Peter and Toomes survived the crash. Spidey realized that the Vulture's suit was about to explode and saved the guy that just tried to kill him a minute before. After the Vulture got put in prison, Peter declined becoming an Avenger because 'somebody has to look after the little guys'." Happy made a pause to get himself together again. "I was one of the lucky people who got to know him. And I know I never said it to him, and I regret it now, but he was so adorable and intelligent. His smile could light up the room and it did all the time because the kid never was not not smiling despite every trauma that he had already lived through. And every time Peter talked about something he loved, he started to ramble and just wouldn't stop." The Avengers started nodding and a small sad smile spread on their faces.

"The kid was fucking brave" Bucky said. "He always put others before himself, he took knives and bullets so that civilians, strangers, people he never met before, don't get hurt. Паук  
was able to cheer us up when one of us was down, he made us laugh when everything was tense and he made us learn vines and gen-z humor or drink capri-sun." 

"Peter wasn't just a friend he was more like a little brother to me. He sometimes was annoying but that didn't change the fact that I loved him. That we all loved him. I- I don't think any of us will ever forget him" Bucky told the world

"We all loved Peter dearly and he was a good fighter, a great team member and even a better Person and we all already saw him as an honorary Avenger. Even if he declined the position." Clint said. "But when Thanos attacked, he went to space, fought Thanos himself and risked everything to protect his neighbourhood. After he turned to dust, with half of the population of earth everybody missed him. But eventually we moved on. When there was a chance to get everybody back we had our doubts. But Peter was the Reason we risked everything to try. And when we brought everyone back, after 5 years, he immediately fought against Thanos again. In the end it was Peter who Snapped the Aliens away and brought Nat back again." 

"He survived it thankfully." Sam said with tear stained cheeks "His arm was full of burns but thanks to his powers it healed and he only got a few scars. But with the scars came PTSD and nightmares. And one day it got too much. He came to us and told us about everything. About his Nightmares, about the Flashbacks, about the daily bullying in school and about his depressive thoughts. He came to us to get better. He wanted to get Better. And who were we if we didn't try everything to get him better." 

"After he told us about all of this, we told him that he wasn't alone and that we also had our own problems with nightmares and PTSD. He went to therapy with all of us and slowly he got better." Bruce Banner said. "We all did. But the recent event with Mysterio pushed him over the edge." After he gained enough self control to continue he carried on. "The idea that one day i won't be able to work with him in the lab and that i won't be able to nearly get a heart attack because he sits on the ceiling eating pop tarts at 3 am or never ever gonna hear him laugh at his awful jokes again ever, never even crossed my mind. But now that's all i can think of."

End


End file.
